My heart is on a Cruise Ship
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Woody has lived on the small island for years, and one person keeps him going. Rated M  for yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) Soo I'm not dead, I promise! Haha, but anyways, with college starting up I'm going to be pretty busy and I'm hoping I'll have time to update for you guys.

On another note, I'm going to Steamcon! -dances- woooo! I'm so excited, I got outfits picked out and now I'm just waiting for it! Anyways, enjoy this update, I'll try to update on other stories, but don't get your hopes up ok? Enjoy you guys!

* * *

He wakes.

Woody can feel his body, feel the air but he doesn't move. Its already hot in his little house and he can feel the humidity on him. Peeling his arm away from his bare chest he groans softly, his body feels ten degrees hotter then it should. Nassau is the name of the small island he was currently residing on, the island was a dilapidated paradise on the rise from the thousands of tourist that visited it. The population is somewhere around 350,000 and to him, he feels like a nobody, just the way he likes it.

Woody has a steady job, working at the post office, the largest one in the Caribbean to be exact and his other job? Everyday he stands on the corner in downtown, holding a sign and smiling pretty for the people who come off the cruise lines, they're the ones who feed his paycheck. You might think life would be boring and hard with a slim paycheck and expensive groceries, but life is comfortable for him. For Woody, living in a place where one can be known today day and then forgotten the next, gives him a sense that he's met everyone in the world.

Tall people, fat people, tanned people, all of them he's seen their faces and then forgotten them in the matter of a day. It's a balanced lifestyle and his life seems to takes years for big things to happen. Moving to the island a year ago, 5 years before on his 21st birthday Woody's boyfriend of three years broke up with him and 8 years before that the tall boy had come out to his parents. So yes, his life had been interesting, especially since his parents named him Woody, so they had to see the gay thing coming, right? They took it well none the less.

By the time Woody finally rolls out of bed his entire body is sticky with the heat. When he first arrived on the island he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand the 80 to 90 percent humidity and intense heat, but it was just like being back in Florida, it was a home away from home. Wandering into the little dinning room and kitchen he rummaged through the refrigerator for sustenance and finds that yet again he had forgotten to go and buy the ridiculously priced groceries he needed. Taking a slightly mushy plum from the top shelf and biting into it Woody can taste it's watery flavor, yeah, it's old. The day starts around noon when the travelers really start to come out, they don't want to pay the high prices on the island so they go to the boat to eat and then come back for shopping.

After lunch, when the sun isn't so high in the sky, is perfect for the tourist traps, as in buy two get one free! Or, 3 shirts for 9.95! Those slogans and the like were in abundance all over the downtown shops, Woody saw them every single day. So much so he could even tell you which stores used what phrases and for which items. Pulling on his uncomfortable uniform of stupid blues Woody grabbed his keys, wallet and name tag and voilà, ready for the post office!

Stepping outside of the fancifully colored house, hibiscus red to be precise, the heat was a few degrees higher then what it was inside, which had Woody pulling at the collar of his shirt. Heading down the street it's apparent that he doesn't live in the rich side of the island, all the money is over on Paradise Island, just over the bridge and centered in the Atlantis Hotel. Here, where the Chinese are buying up all the property, wild dogs roam the alleyways looking for an easy meal and trash stacks up on corners, waiting for the garbage collectors.

It takes anywhere from ten to fifteen minutes to get to the post office, many of the tourist vans honk at him as he crosses the streets to get to work, 3 today, his record is 8, and that's because there were two cruise ships in port instead of one. Walking into the post office is like stepping into a freezer, the air conditioning is on constantly in the place to keep the employees happy. Clocking in by sticking a punch card into a timer he continues on to his station. Woody likes to think of himself as a people person, he even told the interviewer that it would be perfect to place him at the front desk, but bang-bang, the man shot down the suggestion and placed him in the back of the building. His job is to take heaps of mail and sort it into mail boxes lined row after row. There's no talking to anyone cause he's constantly trying to read people's chicken scratch and sometimes its so hard it completely stumps him. Mail can be very important, but you'd think people would at least try to write words legibly? So that's how Woody's day starts and he eagerly awaits for it to end, so that he can meet his favorite crew member off the Disney cruise ship.

The Disney cruise liner's captain took his time as he pulled into the port at Nassau. An announcement went out that passengers wishing to debark would have the chance soon and to make sure they had both their rooms cards and some form of identification. One man was eagerly awaiting for the ship to dock, it was every four or seven days he got to see the island, it always seemed to have balmy weather and friendly citizens. The blonde haired man was finishing his last stateroom on the eighth floor, rolling up a large towel he transformed it into a dog and placed a pair of sunglasses that had been sitting on the bed earlier on the head. Leaving the room and shutting it he wheeled his cart down the hallway that seemed to go on forever to the very end to a door with one sign that said "Crew members only". Opening the door he pulled the cart in, sidestepped around the large thing and headed for the stairs. He was up at the crack of noon and asleep by 1 am, his name tag read Buzz and he enjoyed his time on the ship.

Sure his parents were a little eccentric in picking a name, but he always got an interesting reaction when he told people it wasn't a joke. Hoping down the stairs he passed passengers of all different types, it was mainly families, the occasional bride and groom and more children then could be counted it seemed. A few decks lower and he walked into a back room that was an employees lounge. It was lightly furnished with a kitchen and other amenities, in another room were small rooms for the crew to take their naps throughout the day. All he had to do now was wipe down all the elevators, he was hoping to finish by 5 so he could take his 3 hour break, usually meant for sleeping, but he had a date to get to.

Woody groaned loudly as he entered his house, he had little time to change into something bright that would hopefully catch passenger's eyes. Pulling on a red and white Hawaiian shirt he replaced his blue shorts with a pair of khaki colored ones. Breezing through the house he grabbed his recognizably brown hat and placed it firmly on his head, it was his favorite hat in the world and if he ever lost it, he would be devastated. Locking up and jogging from his neighbor hood to the downtown shop areas, he arrived at the jewelry store he worked for and was happily greeted by a woman with flowing red hair and bright green eyes. Along with her, a sandwich was shoved into his hands as he walked into the back door.

"Jessie," Woody sighed

"Now don't you start complaining, I know you! You barely eat and look at you, you're skinnier then an eel!"

He winced at her shrill voice and unwrapped the food, "Oh look at this, my favorite."

Jessie flared at him, "Woody," she warned and waved a finger at him. He smiled and took a big bite of the sandwich close to her face.

She huffed and shuffled around the backroom for a moment before pulling out a large paper sign and turned toward Woody. A smile smile lifted her lips at seeing that Woody had already devoured two thirds of the sandwich and was swallowing as much as he could before he had to go out into the sweltering heat and entice tourists to spend their hard earned money. Grabbing a water from the staff fridge, Jessie tossed it to Woody and held the sign out for the man. Taking the water bottle and sign he gave a dramatic sigh and winked at his boss before leaving the back room to take his place on the street. Stuffing the water bottle into his back pocket the cold seeped into his left cheek and he shuddered in a good way. With a smirk on his face he stood near the shop, just under the awning, holding the sign up, out and proud he tried to entice tourists into the jewelry shop.

Stepping off the ship, in regular clothes instead of his blue pants and tropical shirt, Buzz took a deep breath and set off down the ramp to the island. It was so familiar, the colorful stores calling to passengers along the port and the inviting tour guides offering deals to fill up their van's. Walking the length of the small bridge leading to the island Buzz breezed past the men calling to the tourist, and through an alleyway to the main part of downtown and walked with a purpose that could be seen from a mile away. Weaving through the crowds, it was busy for being around 5 in the afternoon, but wasn't a surprise and he turned down another alleyway, having discovered the small stores leading to a road that wound around and into the downtown area. He had planned to use it the next time he arrived and had forgotten the last few times. Now was his chance and he was eager to see the man that kept his heart in the Caribbeans. Slowing a little, the blond man peeked down a length of alleyway lined with clothing and souvenir shops. A few passengers went around him and he slipped into the concrete corridor and spotted a ways up someone waving and shaking a sign to some people. A smile he hadn't really expected crossed his lips and he felt an anxiousness rise up in into his chest as he came closer and closer. Spotting the water bottle in the back of the brunette's pant he reached for it and plucked it from its sheath and grinned a little wider.

Groaning Woody felt his ass briefly groped as the lukewarm water bottle disappeared from his pants. He had been standing for what seemed like hours, he didn't feel like playing games with Jessie. Letting the sign droop in his hands Woody gave a brief smile to a passenger before he spoke.

"I'm not really in the mood to be messing around Jessie," he turned mid-sentence, mouth half open as his eyes landed on cropped blond hair and something akin to relief burst into his chest. "Buzz."

The man smiled as Woody whispered his name and held his arms open wide, the brunette almost threw himself into the familiar arms as he crooned Buzz's name again. "I've missed you Woody."

"Oh Buzz, it seems like forever!"

Woody nuzzled the man's neck a moment before pulling away, resisting the urge to kiss and embrace his lover like no one was looking. Buzz squeezed the lanky man's hand and smirked, "You're getting tanner you know?"

Quirking an eyebrow Woody instinctively looked to his skin, "Am I? Huh, and you're just as pale."

Buzz chuckled and squeezed his hand one more time before he let go, "I'm going to go say hi to Jess."

Nodding Woody took his water and raised the sign again, his heart beating a little harder then it should as he watched Buzz walk away.

Entering the store his skin rose in goosebumps at the chilled air and a woman greeted him with a smile and a head to toe look, "Hi, is Jessie here?"

The woman hesitated a moment before nodding, "Is there something wrong sir? Maybe we don't need to get the manager, I can-"

Holding a hand up Buzz smiled gently, "No, I'm just an old friend."

She stared at him a second before nodding and shuffling off to find the red haired female. Looking around Buzz wasn't sure how guys could stand looking through all the diamonds and gold to find something 'perfect' for his girlfriend. It was all so expensive, lavish and in his opinion, excessive. Yet there were some times he wondered if he should go looking for something a little fancier then the gifts he usually got Woody.

"Well look who it is!"

Looking up from the merchandise Buzz smiled as a head if red hair tucked against his shoulder and thin arms hugged him. Chuckling he hugged her back and spoke softly.

"You look wonderful."

Jessie pulled away and punched him softly, "I look like I always do!"

Buzz smiled,"You always look wonderful, then."

The red head gave him a smile before putting her hands on her hips and pointing a finger at him, "Now Buzz, I'm going to _let_ you take my sign boy away. But! He better be ready to work tomorrow!"

Laughing lightly Buzz nodded and gave her another hug before leaving the store and to the man he waited what seemed like weeks for. "Go put that sign away, you're boss is letting me kidnap you."

Woody smiled and let his arms relax as he left and came back in less then a minute. Buzz held a hand out and the brunette took it with a smile and walked side by side from the shops and tourists.

Buzz wasn't sure which of them locked the door, or which of them un-did his pants, but by the time they were to Woody's room they were naked and hands were touching skin. Lips locked tightly together they edged toward the bed before Woody fell away with a grunt as the mattress tripped him. Standing over his lover Buzz noted the subtle tan lines of shorts and a tank top. Each time seemed new and exciting, when in reality it was familiar as the back of his hand and Woody was a sight to behold. Lean muscles along his chest and stomach leading to a curly patch of hair nestled around a lengthy member that throbbed and waited for his touch.

"You going to stand there all day or come and make sweet love to me," Woody purred.

Feeling his insides twist in a delicious way Buzz was harder then he could believe and more then anything he wanted to be close to Woody. Sliding onto the bed, lifting Woody's legs to around his waist he settled down, pressing their erections together between them and kissed Woody hard. It was a wonder how on a boat filled with hundreds of people Buzz could keep sane, constantly around passengers and yet a nagging feeling of isolation ate at him at times. Delving a tongue into the accepting mouth Buzz moved his hips slightly, a slow rhythm just to get started.

Woody was entirely focused on the mass of skin pressed against him, hot to the touch and becoming hotter by the minute. Trailing hands down the large back he racked his nails down to grab at an ass he knew was his. He didn't even feel Buzz fumble a hand up to the window sill above the bed to grab the lube he knew was always there. With expertise Woody was to preoccupied to see, Buzz flipped the cap open, placed the bottle between to fingers, nozzle nestled into his palm and squeezed the liquid out. Sure he might had made a mess over the bottle, but he could care less as he left it open on the window and let his hand travel to where it need to be. Woody gave a soft noise as a cool finger slipped into his entrance and started the process that was almost polite now. Woody took a long breath as Buzz nipped along his chest and neck, his heart pounded so hard as if it was his first time all over again.

Moaning when a hot tongue licked its way up his already hypersensitive erection, Woody cast a hooded gaze down at the man who stared at him with predator eyes. Mouth slightly open, Woody moaned as Buzz teased at his head, distracting him from the fact the three fingers were nestled into his ass at that moment. Holding Woody's gaze Buzz sucked at the tip hard making the brunette's hips jerk before Buzz sat up, a hand on a barely tanned hip,the other placed on the bed for support. Woody knew what was coming, it his body reacted in its own way, a spiked pulse, skin growing hotter and flushed, breathing a little quicker and Woody closed his eyes as Buzz slipped in, fitting like a glove.

The blonde let out a groan as he felt Woody encase him, it was always new and yet familiar. He had dreams of that exact moment, but it was never as intense in the dream, the dream couldn't hold all the nuances he loved. The smell of Woody's room, the smell of Woody himself, how the light drifts along the expanse of tanned skin waiting below him. Most of all, the sounds that Woody produced coupled with the looks of pure want and need. He couldn't recreate that even if he wanted to, Woody was Woody and unique in his own way. Taking a firmer grip on Woody's hip, Buzz pulled out, exhaling a little as cold air swirled in as their bodies parted, before retaking the slow rhythm he had started moments before. Woody moaned softly, the feeling of another loving him, physically, mentally and spiritually was something people strived for all their lives. Yet he had it right then and any other time he and Buzz were together, a complete and full circle of love and a mutual want for companionship.

Buzz was shaken from his blank thoughts as Woody's hand caressed up his arms, the brunette wanted more attention, more contact and Buzz paused, partly to tease and partly so he could lean down to Kiss Woody before starting again as their lips locked. A sharp thrust in made Woody dig clipped nails into strong biceps and moan into their kiss as the pace quicken and his breath left his lungs in shorter intervals. Buzz let his eyes slip close a moment as he felt the body below his react and he couldn't form any thoughts other then what he was feeling. All his nerves tingled each time Woody clenched after he thrust and hit the spot that had Woody moaning loud enough, that if they had neighbors above or below, someone might pound on the wall to shut them up. It wasn't a problem thankfully, cause Buzz soon joined in as their pace increased, he wanted to feel Woody for ever, but he knew it wouldn't be possible as the brunette below him drove him crazy, gripping the sheets, writhing and moaning in pleasure.

Woody had his eyes shut, as he tried so har to avoid the moment all their work had been leading to, he wanted to cum and yet he didn't. It was amazing to feel Buzz move strong and sure inside him, it was something he craved, to feel his lover take control and pay sole attention to him. He knew that Buzz did it anyways, it wasn't often they got time to themselves, especially when Buzz was working anywhere from 8 to 9 months out of the year. The months he did get for vacation, Woody still had his jobs to attend to. Only when it was late at night, maybe walking along the beach or stroll through the neighbor hood and people were asleep, did it seem like they were truly the only two people on the island.

Buzz groaned loudly, Woody was getting tighter, he knew the man was putting his climax off, the brunette was stubborn and Buzz wasn't sure if he could stand it much longer if Woody kept keening his name. Thrusting deeply Buzz made sure to rub against Woody's prostate, gripping Woody's hip harder he closed his eyes and in a wave of ecstasy he felt Woody almost freeze, muscles tightening Buzz peered down in time to see Woody, griping white knuckled to the mattress and spurting mess across their stomach. Buzz felt his stonewalled expression fall and he bowed his head as Woody, in all ways possible, brought him over the edge. Coming hard Buzz hoped he wouldn't leave bruises where his hand had been holding the barely tanned hip in a death grip.

"B-Buzz," Woody whispered, a weak hand coming up to tug at the blonde's shoulder.

Quietly obliging they ignored the mess and he leaned down to rest against his lover. Their chest's kissed with each breath and Woody tried to catch the elusive thing called air as he spiraled down from cloud nine. Woody would have been in heaven if Buzz had been able to stay the night and so they could be together. The realization that his lover had to board a cruise ship and disappear for however many days, had him falling instead of floating from his wayward bliss. Sighing heavily he nuzzled into Buzz's neck and closed his eyes, let his hands trail over cooling skin, feeling everything that was there. A strong spine to hold up an even stronger willed man, soft skin, softer then one would have thought and lean muscles developed out at sea, making him an honorary sailor of the olden days.

"I'll b out at sea for 4 days this time, week long cruise."

He didn't want to say that, but he was sure it was a nagging question in the back of Woody's head. Feeling his lover nod quietly he propped himself up on elbows and stroked a hand through soft brown hair. Kissing gently, Buzz tried to smooth over the fact he would be gone, he tried to make it all right, but it was only a temporary fix. All he could do was promise that he would be safe and that if the boat decided to hit an iceberg (for some inexplicable reason in warm Caribbean waters) that he wouldn't hesitate to fight his way onto a life boat. He had told Woody it wasn't good for him to watch movie like Titanic or Ghost Ship, they only put silly ideas in his head. Woody smiled as Buzz pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you Buzz."

"Do you? Well you're in luck, I love you too."

Laughing softly they let time creep by, talking and sharing stories of the past few days they had been separated. Woody had to stop himself from feeling the inklings of a broken heart when he looked at the time as they got up to shower together. An hour left and soon he would be parting with Buzz on the docks, like some old black and white movie he would resist holding out a handkerchief and waving at the boat as sappy tears ran down his face. No, he would be strong, he would take it in stride and be patient and wait.


End file.
